Un Amor Imposible
by Diane-chan16
Summary: Que pasa cuando te enamoras del padre de tu mejor amiga, es heterosexual y es mayor que tu. Al parecer no mucho, pero si te dobla la edad y está fuera de tu alcance ya es diferente. Naruto es un joven adolescente que se enamora de Sasuke, el cual es un importante empresario. Su amor florecerá o perecerá a causa de los tabus y los perjuicios de la gente/ SN/ advertencias adentro
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA...**

 **Este fic lo tenía guardado hace mucho, y tenía planeado que fuera mi primer proyecto del 2017, pero por pequeños inconvenientes, no lo pude publicar. Pero por motivo de mi fic número 10, decidí sacarlo del cajón y publicarlo, espero sea de su agrado**

 **Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para jugar y para hacer crecer el fandom SNS

 **Advertencias:** SasuNaru/Yaoi/Otras parejas/Lemon (en capítulos futuros)/ relación adulto-adolecente/ M-preg/un poco de violencia/palabras malsonante y demas

*****S&N*****

CAPITULO UNO: PROLOGO

Se revisó por tercera vez en el día su cabello, debía asegurarse de que este se encontrara en perfecto orden (el máximo que su desordenado e indomable cabello le podía permitir), reviso su uniforme. El cual debía estar perfectamente puesto y en el que todo debía ir en su sitio; el cuello bien arreglado, la corbata correctamente puesta y en su sitio, su saco bien colocado y su pantalón pulcramente puesto y planchado.

Esta nervioso, pues hoy iría a hacer un trabajo a casa de su amiga Sarada. Cualquiera que delataba su nerviosismo podía suponer que se encontraba así porque iría a la casa de la chica que le gustaba y quiere causar una buena impresión en su amiga y en su futuro suegro. Pero la realidad de aquello distaba mucho de lo que se apreciaba a simple vista... La razón por la que se retocaba tanto si era por el moreno padre de su mejor amiga, pero por razones muy diferentes.

Sasuke Uchiha, el poderoso empresario, presidente de la compañía Uchiha, de largo cabello negro que llegaba hasta casi rozar sus hombros, rostro maduro y atractivo, ojos negros como la oscuridad de una noche sin luna, piel marfilada y un cuerpo atlético, fornido y ejercitado que haría babear a cualquiera. Un atractivo hombre soltero de 32 años, sumamente codiciado entre todas las mujeres y donceles, no solo por ser un buen partido económicamente, si no físicamente. Cualquier mujer o doncel estaría feliz de tenerlo aunque fuese una noche en su cama.

La razón era simple, estaba enamorado de aquel orgulloso e imponente hombre. Y Todo esto empezó cuando conoció a Sarada.

Antes, él era un chiquillo que era marginado y rechazado por todos, por el simple hecho de ser un huérfano y ser adoptado por un reconocido escritor de novelas eróticas llamado Jiraiya. Motes despectivos como "recogido", "arrimado" ente otros era su pan de cada día, además de que estudiar en un colegio privado no ayudaba a mejorar mucho su situación.

Un día mientras caminaba ya de salida del colegio, escucho como unos bravucones molestaban a alguien, por su voz fácilmente podía reconocer que era una niña. Rápidamente volteo y observo como un par de chicos mayores que él le quitaban las gafas a la niña que recién ingreso al instituto y curiosamente con la que compartía curso.

Los busca pleitos lanzaban sus anteojos de un lado a otro y la niña que era mucho más baja que ellos y padecía de un poco de ceguera. Si había algo que Naruto no soportara realmente eran las injusticias, no le gustaba que los más fuertes se aprovecharan de los débiles. Reuniendo valor, rápidamente encaro a los bravucones, los cuales no muy contentos con su inoportuna intervención le propinaron una fuerte golpiza.

El resultado de esto dejo a un Naruto inconsciente y bastante golpeado, pero con el preciado botín en sus manos. Las gafas yacían en perfecto estado y envueltas en sus pequeñas y golpeadas manitos. La chica, con mucho cuidado tomo las gafas de sus manos, las limpio y se las puso. Rápidamente saco su teléfono móvil y marco un número que se conocía de memoria.

"*"*"*"S&N"*"*"*"*

Un olor embriagante y fino, de lo que sería una costosa colonia inundado sus fosas nasales y asustado abrió rápidamente sus cuencas azules. No sabía dónde se encontraba, lo único que recordaba era que unos bravucones le habían dado una golpiza, pero vaya que había valido la pena, esperaba que la chica a la que defendió se encontrara bien.

Cuando logro enfocar bien su borrosa visión, se encontró con dos gemas obsidiana, bastante similares a las de aquella chica a la que salvo, solo que estas no brillaban tanto como aquellas, además del poder hipnótico que estas tenían y un pequeño brillo que daba cuenta de la experiencia que estas guardaban en su interior.

Lo recorrió con la vista. Era un hombre de aproximadamente 28 años, llevaba una camisa blanca la cual tenía abiertos los tres primeros botones, dejando ver parte de su blanquecino pecho y estaba manchada de sangre. Cuando por fin reacciono, atino a torpemente alejarse de aquel hombre mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y escondía su cabeza entre ellas y susurraba con una suave voz...

-No me haga daño por favor...- pidió el pequeño ojiazul mientras temblaba

-tranquilo pequeño... No te voy a hacer daño- explico en tono calmo mientras trataba de acercarse al menor. -Puedes decirme tu nombre... - le pregunto mientras posaba una de sus grandes manos sobre su cabeza y acariciaba sutilmente sus rubios cabellos intentando transmitirle confianza al menor.

El pequeño levanto su carita de donde esta se hallaba escondida, permitiéndole observar al mayor sus hermosos zafiros azules, los cuales expresaban miedo y confusión.

–m-me llamo Na-Naruto Uzumak-ki...- pronuncio con voz temblorosa y entrecortada

-un gusto Naruto-kun... Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, el padre de Sarada, la niña que ayudaste hoy en el colegio... Y te estoy profundamente agradecido por lo que hiciste por mi hija...- le comento el mayor regalándole una pequeña sonrisa de agradecimiento, cosa que hizo sonrojar un poco al menor puesto que era una sonrisa muy bonita.

–donde estoy...?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Estas en mi habitación y en mi casa...- respondió sereno mientras consultaba la hora en su costoso reloj -es bastante tarde, puedes darme el número de tus padres para avisarles donde te encuentras- le pregunto con preocupación al menor, el cual atino simplemente a bajar la cabeza y responder

–Yo no tengo padres y dudo mucho que hoy alguien me espere en casa, pero si prefiere puedo darle el número de mi tutor para que pueda avisarle...- comento con tristeza y melancolía

-lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte recordar cosas tristes... Pero yo no puedo dejarte solo, las heridas que tienes son de consideración, así que dame el número de tu tutor para avisarle que hoy te quedas en mi casa... - comento con seriedad y un atisbo de preocupación en su voz.

El azabache rápidamente saco su costoso teléfono y tecleaba a una velocidad impresionante mientras el pequeño le dictaba el número de su tutor, el cual al contestar y estar al tanto de la situación, acepto sin ningún reparo y agradeció al generoso hombre que iba a cuidar de su pequeño en lo que él regresaba de su viaje.

Después de ese día y gracias a las atenciones que Sasuke y Sarada tenían con él, la chica paso a ser de una desconocida a su mejor amiga y aquel hombre de bruños cabellos se convirtió en el dueño de sus sentimientos.

De eso a la fecha ya habían transcurrido 4 años.

En esos cuatro años habían ocurrido muchas cosas, entre ellas que había ganado un poco de estatura y era ligeramente más alto que Sarada, aunque para un varón como él eso era completamente anormal, también estaba lo de que su cuerpo no había desarrollado la musculatura adecuada, por el contrario, su cintura se había estilizado, sus caderas se habían agrandado considerablemente y su trasero no era prieto como el de los demás varones sino que era grande, blando y suave al tacto, además de que su cara no había madurado, por el contrario, había adquirido facciones más delicadas y femeninas, y ni hablar de su voz, que en vez de haber madurado, se había vuelto más sutil y delicadas.

A pesar de saberse varón, el único deseo que pedía era que Sasuke se fijará en el

******S&N******

Hasta aquí...

Este es mi fic de celebración por los diez que ya llevo publicados.

Espero sea de su agrado y les guste la idea

CONTINUACION?


	2. Chapter 2

UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE

CAPITULO 1

Un lujoso auto se había detenido en frente de la escuela, y a él habían subido Sarada y Naruto.

Al subirse, le agradecieron a Jūggo, el chofer de su padre, por haberlos venido a recoger. Jūggo, un hombre alto y bastante fornido, pelinaranja de unos ojos cafes que tiraban mas a ser rojos y el cual tenia una amable sonrisa en su rostro en ese momento, él era un viejo amigo de su padre y su conductor por muchos años, Sasuke sabía manejar perfectamente y era algo de lo que disfrutaba, por eso había dispuesto a su chofer para transportar y proteger a su hija. A esa pequeña a la cual amaba con todo su ser, pese a que no halla nacido bajo las circunstancias adecuadas.

Durante todo el camino se fueron conversando, mientras Jūggo le preguntaba qué tal había ido su día y que cosas divertidas habían hecho en el colegio.

Sarada le comentó con gran emoción al pelinaranja que Naruto había sido felicitado personalmente por la directora, por ser el mejor y uno de los más prominentes estudiantes que habían pasado por aquel instituto. Le habían entregado una insignia, la cual llevaba pegada en el aza de su mochila de cruzar y un pequeño diploma que llevaba guardado celosamente dentro de su agenda.

Todo el camino se la pasaron hablando, hasta que llegaron a ese gran coloso, un edificio construido con los mayores estándares de arquitectura y diseño. Era una torre altisima de forma triangular cubierto de oscuros cristales.

Esta obra había sido construida por la constructora Sharingan, su compañía de la gran y poderosa compañía Uchiha y en aquel gran edificio habitaba el actual presidente y su hija.

******S&N******

Una vez estuvieron frente al apartamento 609, la azabache saco unas llaves de su maleta y abrio la puerta del apartamento. Los menores se sentaron en la entrada y retiraron su calzado, y sustituyéndolo por unas pantuflas para estar, siguieron con su conversación y entre risas, sin notar que había otra presencia en él hogar.

Continuaron caminando hacia la sala, pero se detuvieron de golpe, al observar al tercer ocupante de aquella casa.

El tan nombrado Sasuke Uchiha, se encontraba en la vivienda, con sus piernas cruzadas, enfundadas en un finisimo pantalon negro confeccionado a medida, el cual remarcaba aquellas fornidas piernas y otras cosas, que por su bien mental, el rubio no quisiera rememorar. También portaba la camisa blanca, de lo que al parecer era un finisimo traje, con las mangas recogidas y dos botones abiertos, mostrando parte de su pecho y remarcando muy bien aquel abdomen perfectamente marcado, sus brazos y sus pectorales dándole un aire bastante varonil. Y para rematar ese sexi conjunto estaba su cara, uff, tenía un rostro precioso, sus facciones eran bastante varoniles, pero tenían un pequeño toque femenino que lo hacía ver sumamente atractivo, su cabello negro azabache peinado hacia abajo y ese mechón completaban la estampa.

¡Dios mío! Ese hombre era como el vino, entre más maduro, más delicioso se ponía. Se reprendió mentalmente por sus pensamientos y salió de ellos, volviendo a la realidad.

–bienvenida a casa sarada– le dijo a la azabache, mientras depositaba unos papeles que estudiaba anteriormente sobre la mesa y se movía de su comoda pocision, para acercarse a su hija y depositar un casto beso sobre la frente de esta.

–Buenas tardes papá, y gracias– contestó la azabache.

–bienvenido Naruto– ahora saludo al rubio mientras posaba una mano en sus cabellos, sacando un imperceptible sonrojo en el menor y haciendo que este hiciera un puchero el cual hizo sonreír al mayo e hizo que su mirada mutara un poco. Todo lo anterior siendo notado por Sarada. Quien no dijo nada.

–buenas tardes, Uchiha-sama– contestó respetuosamente el menor, mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia al mayor.

–Naruto– le dijo el mayor al rubio con tono reprendedor –te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que me llames con tantas formalidades, Puedes decirme únicamente Sasuke, sabes... El "Uchiha-sama" me hace sentir más viejo de lo que soy– respondió el mayor fingiendo enojo.

–de acuerdo Sasuke-sama– contestó el rubio sacando un suspiro de resignación del mayor.

Sarada y Naruto fueron a dejar su mochila en la habitación de la Uchiha. Después la Uchiha y el rubio regresaron a la sala, el rubio con una agenda del Instituto en sus manos.

*****S&N******

–¡papá! Mira lo que le dieron a Naru-chan– exclamo la azabache mientras le extendía un pequeño diploma, el cual minutos antes, el rubio le había entregado a ella.

–¡felicidades Naruto!– exclamó el Uchiha con asombro mientras lo miraba con orgullo – pero aún no me superas y tampoco a mi hermano–

–gracias Sasuke-sama, pero... ¿A que se refiere a eso de superarlo a usted y a su hermano– pregunto confuso el rubio.

–veras Naruto– empezó a explicar Sarada –tu eres el mejor estudiante de esta generación del Instituto y según las palabras de la directora, eres el tercero mejor en generaciones. Esas generaciones que tuvieron a los mejores entre los mejores fueron la de mi papá y la de mi tío, mi tío ocupa el primer lugar, mi papá el segundo y tu eres el tercero– explico la chica con orgullo.

–asi es Naruto– confirmó el mayor –esa es una de las razones por las que me siento orgulloso de Itachi– pronunció con orgullo–¿quieres ver algo?– pregunto el mayor recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de rubio.

El mayor se levantó de su asiento y se fue, regresando un poco después con dos gruesos libros en sus manos y poniéndolos sobre la mesa.

–mira– dijo abriendo el álbum y mostrándole una foto de un Sasuke de diecisiete años con una toga y un virrete azul, y sosteniendo un diploma junto a un cuadro de bordes dorados, ya reconocía ese lugar, era la rectoría del Instituto. –esta foto me la tomaron el día que me gradué, un poco más halla de mi cuadro se encuentra la fotografía de Itachi, mi hermano doncel–

–¡vaya!– exclamó sonrojado y sorprendido, cada vez más se daba cuenta de que Sasuke era un ser fascinante y sorprendente.

*****S&N******

Continuaron observando más fotos durante un poco más de tiempo. Hasta que el timbre sonó, interrumpiéndoles el momento. El mayor de los Uchihas se dirigió a abrir la puerta y recibió en la entrada.

Las cuatro personas que estaban en la puerta se dirigieron a la sala, y la expresión de confusión que se grabó en la cara de rubio menor era digna de retratar.

Un hombre de largos cabellos azabaches atados en una coleta baja, piel blanquecina, ojos carbon y unos treinta y tantos venía acompañado de un rubio de larga cabellera atada en una coleta alta, ojos azules, piel trigueña, un poco más bajo que el pelinegro y aparentemente de la misma edad.

Un poco más atrás, venía Sasuke en compañía de una chica que tendría, más o menos su misma edad y al entrar a la sala, abrazo fuertemente a su hija.

Sasuke, al ver la expresión de total confusión en la cara del rubio, sólo atino a larga una suave carcajada, la cual llamo la atención de todos los presentes y sacó un enorme sonrojo en el Uzumaki, que sabía que aquella risa había sido lograda gracias a su causa y que con pesar, tuvo que admitir que era hermosa.

El rubio mayor ayudo a acomodar al Uchiha Doncel en el sillón, mientras que las chicas se iban a la habitación de su hija Sarada, y antes de que el rubio menor se armará líos raros en la cabeza, el azabache menor procedió a explicar.

–Naruto, te presento a Itachi Uchiha, mi hermano mayor– dijo Sasuke, sin especificarle al rubio a quien de los dos.

El rubio los miro a todos con cara de confusión y el azabache menor largo otra risotada, causando que el menor lo mirase con un sonrojo y con molestia por burlase a su costa.

–Naruto-kun, soy yo– dijo el pelinegro mayor mientras miraba con reproche a su hermano que no estaba dispuesto a colaborar –perdona a mi otouto-baka, desde que se enteró que tengo una relación con Deidara y lo conoció no ha dejado de molestarme con eso– dijo el mayor excusando el comportamiento de su hermano, el cual lo miro con enojo. – antes de que preguntes, si soy Doncel, de hecho tengo dos meses de gestacion– dijo con ilusion y una voz muy suave, mientras le enseñaba su vientre un poco abultado al rubio, el cual no lo había notado por el traje que llevaba puesto

–aproposito de eso– dijo el varón azabache acercándose a su hermano –dejame ver cómo se encuentra mi sobrino favorito– dijo acariciándole el vientre a su hermano y sacándole un sonrojo a este.

Un fuerte gruñido resonó en la sala y el rubio menor se sonrojo furiosamente, con la emoción y demás no había tenido tiempo de almorzar y ahora su estómago exigía alimento urgentemente. Una sonrisa se asomo e los labios de todos los presentes y el rubio mayor dijo

–cuñado, mira como eres, ni un jugo diste al pobre chico y ahora se muere de hambre– dijo con burla

–tengo una idea– dijo el varón azabache –porque no vamos todos a celebrar el premio que obtuvo Naruto hoy en el instituto– propuso.

–muy de acuerdo y felicidades Naruto-kun– dijo el azabache mayor.

Los demás miembros de la familia lo felicitaron y todos se fueron a un lujoso restaurante a comer. Por primera vez en su vida el rubio se había sentido realmente en casa.

******S&N********

Hasta aquí...

Les gustó?

CONTINUACION?


	3. Chapter 3

UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE

CAPITULO 2

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad, el aire que se respiraba era uno jovial y cargado de risas por aquellos presentes en la mesa. Naruto conoció al hermano y al cuñado de Sasuke y también a su hija Ino. Todos le habían resultado personas muy agradables.

Cuando llegó la hora de retirarse, todos se despidieron entre risas y promesas de volverse a ver, hasta que el teléfono de Sasuke sono, interrumpiendo un poco el aire ameno de la velada.

Con prisa, se retiró a un lugar más apartado y finalmente contestó

–buenas noches Jiraiya-sama– contestó el azabache

–/buenas noches Sasuke-san/– respondió el mayor –/me apena pedirte esto, pero el motivo de mi llamada, era para pedirte el favor de que dejaras quedar a Naruto hoy en tu casa y también, era para saber si podríamos reunirnos mañana. Hay algo muy importante que debo discutir contigo/– pidió el mayor.

–no se preocupe Jiraiya-sama, ud sabe que para mi y para mi hija, es un gusto tener a Naruto en nuestras casa, y con respecto a la plática, le parece bien si nos encontramos a las ocho de la mañana en la cafetería Raiton– pregunto el azabache.

–/me parece perfecto/– dijo el mayor mientras tosía y el molesto pitido de una máquina se hacía presente –/muchas gracias Sasuke por lo que haces por mí y por mi nieto/– le agradeció

–no es ningún inconveniente, Jiraiya-sama, hablamos mañana y cuidese mucho– pidió en una suplica el azabache

–/no te preocupes por mi chico, sólo te pido que cuides muy bien a mi tesoro, adiós nos hablamos mañana/– dijo cortando la comunicación.

El azabache guardo su costoso teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y una mueca de preocupación se posó en su rostro, y si a Jiraiya le pasaba algo... ¿Quien iba a cuidar de Naruto?

Alejo esos pensamientos de su mente y se dirigió con pasó calmo a donde se encontraban reunidos los demás.

–que pasó Sasuke– pregunto Itachi al ver el cambio en el semblante de su hermano.

–nada importante– comento, restándole importancia al asunto.

–bueno, gracias a todos por esta maravillosa velada y espero poder volvernos a encontrar– dijo el Uchiha mayor.

–gracias a todos, nosotros nos retiramos, pues tenemos un doncel embarazado al cual cuidar– dijo el rubio mayor.

–adios a todos– dijo la rubia despidiéndose de todos.

La familia salió del restaurante y los únicos que quedaron fueron Sasuke, Sarada y Naruto.

–bueno, lo mejor será que yo también me vaya– comento el rubio.

–lo siento Naruto, necesito que nos acompañes al apartamento, porque hay algo muy importante que debo de hablar contigo– le dijo el Uchiha.

Los tres abandonaron el restaurante y montándose en el auto del Uchiha, partieron rumbo al departamento de este.

*****S&N*****

Al llegar al apartamento, Sarada fue a prepararle la habitación de invitados, mientras Sasuke y Naruto se dirigían al despacho.

Al llegar, Sasuke le indicó a Naruto que se sentara, mientras el fue al minibar que había ahí, y se servía un whisky a las rocas. Una vez tenía su copa de licor en la mano, se sentó en su sillon para posteriormente dirigirse a Naruto.

–Naruto, cuando estábamos en el restaurante me llamó tu abuelo Jiraiya, el me pidió en favor de cuidarte hoy, ya que el esta de viaje por unos negocios– comento mientras le daba un largo trago a su licor y sentía como le quemaba un poco la garganta.

–de nuevo en viajes– comento con tristeza –sera que ya no me quiere y quiere desaserse de mi– pregunto con la voz entrecortada a punto de soltar las lágrimas.

Sasuke, al ver esto sentía como se le rompía el corazón por ver al pequeño en aque estado, así que rápidamente se levantó de su asiento, y entre sus fuertes brazos tomo el pequeño cuerpo de Naruto y lo rodeo en un abrazo, permitiendo que su delicado rostro descansará sobre su trabajado pecho.

Llevo una mano a sus cabellos y empezó a acariciarlos sutilmente, cuando empezó a sentir que silenciosas lágrimas caían sobre su camisa y el pequeño cuerpo al que resguardaba, empezaba a convulsionar suavemente, debido a los sollozos que se le escapaban.

–shhh... No se trata de eso Naruto, estoy seguro que detrás de los constantes viajes de tu abuelo hay una buena razon– pronunció en tono conciliador, "de hecho una muy entendible razón" agrego en sus pensamientos.

Permanecieron por un tiempo más así, abrazados, y disfrutando de aquel calorcillo que inconscientemente uno le daba al alma de otro y viceversa. A pesar de que las lágrimas ya no salían de los orbes azules del rubio, por algún motivo, ninguno de los dos había querido soltarse.

Un bostezo escapó de los dulces labios de Naruto, y con todo el pesar del mundo, tuvo que liberarle del abrazo, para notar como el rubio hacia vanos intentos por permanecer despierto.

Al observar el dulce aspecto que tenía Naruto en su rostro, con lentitud se acercó a su frente y depósito un casto beso en la frente del menor, que se sonrojo y lo miraba ahora con sueño y vergüenza.

–dulces sueños Naruto– pronunció con voz suave –que descanses– completo, para después ayudar a levantar al adormecido rubio y guiarlo hasta la salida del despacho.

Una vez esté salió, Sasuke tomo su copa de licor, la cual había olvidado sobre el escritorio, y la tomo de golpe, vaciándola de su contenido.

Una sutil sonrisa de verdadera felicidad de asomo en su rostro, para después liberar un fuerte suspiro de frustración. No podía permitirse romper el vínculo que tenían, arruinandolo con estúpidos sentimientos que jamás serían correspondidos.

*****S&N*****

Después de su momento de reflexion, Sasuke salió de su despacho, para dirigirse a la habitación de su hija, pues debía desearle las buenas noches a ella y revisar que estuviese bien cobijada, para que no pescase un resfriado.

Tocó suavemente la puerta, y al recibir respuesta, ingreso a la habitación de su hija.

–Sarada– llamo al entrar

–papá– respondió al llamado mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama.

–veo que aún sigues despierta– comento mientras caminaba por la habitación, asegurándose de que todas las ventanas estuviesen cerradas.

–porque no se lo dices– pregunto.

–decirle que a quien– pregunto, pese a que haya entendido perfectamente a lo que se refería.

–Decirle a Naruto que te gusta– comento como quien no quiere la cosa.

–no se de que hablas– fingió desinterés y se hacía el loco, mientras cobijaba bien a su hija.

–¡oh por favor! No intentes negar lo evidente, se te nota en la mirada y en como le tratas, es más, a ninguna de tus conquistas las tratas asi– respondió con obviedad.

–Sarada– reprendió.

–¡vamos! No hay cosa que me alegrase más que tener un lindo madrastro como Naruto, de hecho, a Naruto sería al único que aceptaría para ser tu pareja– comento con picardía y haciendo puchero.

–deja de pensar esas cosas sin sentido y mejor acuestate a dormir– dijo a su hija, mientras depositaba un casto beso en su frente –buenas noches, Sarada, que tengas dulces sueños– deseo, mientras le retiraba los lentes a su hija y apagaba las lámpara, que se encontraban ubicadas a los costados de su cama. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la suya para hacer lo propio.

*****S&N*****

Una sombra negra se deslizaba sigilosa, en el silencio y la oscuridad de la habitación. Lo único que se podía vislumbrar, eran unas hebras azabaches como las noches oscuras de invierno.

La silueta se acercó al lecho donde descansaba aquel ser, ajeno a todo lo que ocurría en su entorno y sumido completamente en el mundo de los sueños y se posó a su lado.

El ser que merodeaba la habitación, acercó su rostro a las hebras doradas y aspiro su aroma, llenando sus pulmones de aquel peculiar y singular aroma a canela.

Con su blanca mano, recorrió la pequeña porción de piel que se encontraba descubierta, deleitándose con la calidez y la suavidad que le ofrecía el tacto.

Deslizó lentamente su mano por el contorno de esa figura, notando lo sutil y delicada que era. Aquello era sumamente raro, pero para el era más que facinante y encantador.

Contempló aquella figura, el recuerdo de los orbes del ser que dormía a su costado le hizo sonreír.

Admiro el cuerpo del ser que se encontraba tranquilamente y reposando sin la menor interrupción y por un instante, deseo se algo más que un simple espectador.

Asumiendo su realidad y suspirando en señal de rendición. Depósito un beso cargado de amor en la mejilla de aquel ser celestial, y sin más, abandono la habitación.

*****S&N******

La mañana siguiente llegó, trayendo consigo nuevas experiencias, nuevas aventuras y nuevas oportunidades.

En la vivienda de los Uchihas, todos sus ocupantes se encontraban listos para partir a sus respectivos sitios de labor o en el caso de los menores, de aprendizaje.

Naruto y Sarada, después de recoger sus complementos de estudio y verificar que todo estuviese en orden, salieron de la morada, siendo seguidos de cerca por Saauke, quien impaciente, les esperaba parado en el umbral de la puerta.

Los tres tomaron el ascensor y el azabache mayor presiono el botón que los llevaría al garaje de aquel lujoso edificio.

Una vez en el garaje, Sasuke y los menores se dirigieron hacia el parqueadero destinado para el apartamento 609, donde les esperaba Jūggo, para llevarles hacia el Instituto. Los tres saludaron respectivamente al peliaranja y despues el azaache hablo.

–bueno chicos, yo tengo que irme, pues quede de verme con un cliente– pronunció con seriedad.

–de acuerdo, adiós Sasuke-sama, que tenga un buen dia y muchas gracias por su hospitalidad– se despidió educadamente el rubio.

–adiós Naruto, que tengas un buen día y no se cuantas veces más tengo que decirte que sólo me digas Sasuke– se despidió y de paso regaño al rubio par llamarle con tanta formalidad.

–adiós papá, que te vaya bien en el trabajo y piensate lo que te comenté anoche– comento con picardía la pelinegra.

–Sarada– llamo en forma de regaño, a lo que la menor le saco la lengua sacándole un suspiro de resignación al mayor. –portate bien y que te vaya muy bien en el instituto– deseo el mayor.

Los menores se subieron al auto y el azabache se acercó al pelinaranja que aún se encontraba en el auto.

–Jūggo, por favor llevalos al Instituto y cuidalos mucho– pidió el azabache. –no sabes del inmenso favor que me haces a mi y a mi familia– agradeció el azabache.

–descuida Sasuke, sabes que lo hago con gusto y que lo primero para mi será proteger a tu familia, sabes del gran aprecio que le tengo a los tuyos, así que cuenta con ello– respondió con cordialidad y agradecimiento el pelinaranja.

–bueno, los dejo, espero que tengan un excelente día, adios– se despidió de todos por última vez el azabache, para luego apartarse del auto y dirigirse al suyo, el cual estaba aparcado al lado.

El pelinaranja puso en funcionamiento de nuevo el motor y sólo fue cuestión de segundo para que observará como el auto llegaba a la recepción y después de los respectivos permisos, se perdiese en las transitadas calles de Konoha.

Un suspiro Broto de sus labios, antes de poner en marcha el motor de su lujoso Mercedes Benz E350 y salir con rumbo al destino que había pactado con el tutor legal de su prohibida adoración rubia.

*****S&N*****

A pesar de que su costoso traje Armani no encajaba para nada con la fachada simplona del lugar, era su cafetería preferida, pues tenía un toque hogareño, ni la más costosas cafeterías ni todo el dinero que costaba un platillo de aquellos lugares, podía remplazar las ingeniosas y exquisitas tortas de tomate que fabricaban en ese pequeño local.

Camino a paso apresurado, hasta que en una de las últimas mesas vio algo que no le gustó en absoluto. Jiraiya, el "abuelo" y tutor legal de Naruto estaba conectado a una bala de oxígeno, su piel tenía una tonalidad bastante blanquecina y estaba bastante deteriorada, su cabello y su cuerpo parecían carentes de vida, y en su rostro no aparecía la mueca jovial que siempre le caracterizaba.

Al llegar a la mesa, una meseta de piel blanca, ojos cafés claro y un extraño cabello morado se acercó a su mesa.

–¿torta de tomate* y un americano?– pregunto la camarera.

–por favor Anko– respondió el azabache con un leve asentimiento, al parecer era cliente frecuente de aquel lugar.

–claro y usted– pregunto dirigiéndose al pelo blanco.

–por favor traigame un vaso de agua, es lo único que puedo consumir en este momento– pidió amablemente el mayor.

–claro, enseguida le traigo su orden– dijo, para después marcharse a traer los pedidos.

– buenos dias, Sasuke– saludo el mayor, para después toser fuertemente, cubriéndose la boca con un pañuelo.

–buenos días Jiraiya-sama– saludo el azabache, pero al notar el estado del mayor se atrevió a preguntar –¿se encuentra bien?– pregunto preocupado por la salud del mayor.

–de eso quería hablarte– respondió una vez controlo su ataque de tos y asporo un poco del aire de su bala de oxígeno. Fueron interrumpidos por la camarera que dejó las respectivas órdenes y se marchó con una escuela reverencia. –antes que nada, quisiera saber cómo amanecio mi sol– dijo, refiriendose a Naruto.

Las siempre serias y duras facciones del Uchiha se relajaron adoptando un aspecto de serenidad y calidez, dejando de lado al poderoso magante dueño de millones, para después contestar.

–el amaneció en perfecto estado– comento con serenidad y una emoción que escondía muy bien –anoche lloro cuando le dije que usted se había ido de "viaje de negocios" piensa que usted lo va a abandonar– comento con un poco de melancolía al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

–me temo que me va a odiar, por eso te cite aquí y de eso es lo que quiero hablarte... Necesitamos hablar sobre Naruto...–

*****S&N*****

Hasta aquí...

*: Por más extraño que les parezca, la torta o el pastel de tomate si existe.

Les gustó?

CONTINUACION?

Agradecimiento especial a Neko-chan por su review, pues gracias a ti decidí no dejar el fic de lado


	4. Chapter 4

UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE

CAPITULO 3

–que sucede– pregunto el azabache con preocupación y angustia.

–esto– dijo sacando un sobre del bolsillo de su costoso abrigo y tendiéndoselo al azabache.

A medida que fue leyendo el contenido de aquel sobre, su rostro iba mutando de expresión, hasta que finalmente la angustia, la pena y el asombro se adueñaron de sus facciones.

–no por puede ser– dijo con asombro, preocupación y genuina tristeza.

–yo tambien desearia que no fuera cierto– dijo con dolor y Pena el mayor –pero desgraciadamente esos son los únicos resultados que arrojan los examenes–

–y no tiene cura, si hay una cura, por más costosa que sea digame, yo haré lo que este en mis manos para que usted reciba el tratamiento– dijo esperanzado el azabache, ese buen señor era la felicidad de su rubio y pese a que este no supiese de los sentimientos que tenía por el, Sasuke haría lo que estuviese en sus manos por verle feliz.

–No Sasuke, cuando me detectaron el cáncer pulmonar, este ya se encontraba en su fase terminal, el tiempo que he estado viviendo ahora, sólo son migajas que la vida me a regalado para apreciar lo poco o mucho que tuve mientras fui joven y regodiante de salud– confesó con pena, pero fue cortado por un severo ataque de tos. Al ver la manifestación del ataque, el Uchiha corrió a socorrerlo, y al ponerse a su lado, vio que el anciano tosía sangre; aquello no era una buena señal.

Sasuke, rápidamente tomo el inalador del oxígeno y se lo pasó al mayor para que volviese a respirar con normalidad.

–Sasuke– hablo cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad –quise discutir primero contigo este tema porque se lo importante que es Naruto para ti– le dijo con la voz enronquecida a causa del anterior episodio de tos y con total seriedad. –antes de que me vayas a decir algo mas– dijo cortando al menor que iba a hablar –conozco perfectamente de tus sentimientos hacia mi nieto, sabes, la edad confiere demasiada experiencia, además no es muy difícil enamorarse de ese pequeño e hiperactivo sol, a pesar de que yo le quiero de manera diferente a como tú le quieres–

–bueno, y que era de aquello tan importante con relación a Naruto de lo que me quería platicar– pregunto el azabache, pues estaba muy preocupado con las noticias recientemente recibidas, si Jiraiya estaba en sus ultimas ¿qye sucederia con Naruto cuando el mayor faltase?

–se lo que piensas Sasuke y a eso es a lo que voy, Naruto aún es menor de edad y mi existencia en este mundo está a punto de caducar, por eso te quería pedir lo siguiente... Por favor sé el tutor de Naruto– pidió el mayor.

–con todo el respeto que usted se merece Jiraiya-sama, si sabe como me siento con respecto a el... Porque le deja conmigo– pregunto confuso e incrédulo el azabache por lo antes escuchado.

–mira chico, yo no estoy en posición para juzgar tus sentimiento, el amor es libre de estropearle o alegrarle la vida a cualquiera, la razón por la que lo dejo en tus manos es porque no conozco a un mejor sujeto para encomendarle aquella responsabilidad, se que tu mejor que nadie lo cuidara, le llevara por el buen camino, velará por el y lo protegerá de lo que pueda sucederle– respondió mirándole con una sonrisa –tambien lo hago porque para Naruto, tu y tu hija son personas conocidas y no le afectará tan drásticamente el cambio... Pero si no puedes, tengo unos amigos en Estados Unidos que estarían encantados de acogerlo en su morada– término.

–acepto, donde tengo que firmar– respondió con firmeza el azabache. Estados Unidos... Ni loco iba a permitir que le separacen tanto de su prohibida enajenación rubia.

–perfecto, sabía que podía contar contigo para esto– respondió con tristeza, tranquilidad y orgullo –voy a necesitar que me acompañe al juzgado para realizar los trámites pertinentes, pero antes debo explicarte algunas cosas– informó el anciano.

–de que se trata– cuestionó con interés el azabache.

–ultimamente Naruto a estado un poco delicado de salud, así que si vuelve a reincidir, debes llevarle a un ginecobstetra, es importante que le hagan unos examenes– comento el mayor.

–mi hermano es ginecobstetra, pero si Naruto es varon ¿porque deberia llevarlo con el?– pregunto confuso el azabache.

–es sólo una medida de prevencion– explico con calma el de pelo blanco. –tambien quería avisarte que unos amigos contactaran contigo en mas o menos dos años, ellos tendran alg importante que decirte a ti y a Naruto–

–entiendo– afirmó el Uchiha

–quiero pedirte un último favor– pidió el anciano –No quiero que Naruto se entere de mi enfermedad, te agradecería inmensamente que pudieras mantenerselo oculto–

–Jiraiya-sama no se si pueda cumplirle, Naruto lo aprecia a usted mucho más de lo que se puede imaginar, si yo le ocultara su padecimiento, Naruto se decepcionaría y enojaría profundamente con nosotros, así que no creo que sea lo más correcto– explico el azabache con objetividad.

–tienes razón muchacho, también está el detalle de lo de la custodia de Naruto, así que haz lo que creas más conveniente– le pidió el mayor.

–hare lo que este en mis manos para proteger y causarle el menor daño posible a Naruto con esta noticia– aseguro el azabache con determinación y convicción.

–con respecto a la custodia, cuando quieres que tramitemos los documentos– pregunto el mayor.

–cuanto antes sea posible, no quiero deteriorar más su salud al exponerlo al ajetreo que trae consigo estos trámites más adelante, podría agravar su condicion– explico el azabache –las cosas seguirán como hasta ahora, la custodia sólo entrará en vigencia cuando sea necesario–

–tienes tiempo– pregunto al menor –tengo todos los documentos aquí mismo, dolo es cuestión de hacer el trámite y ya, si lo dejo para después no podré hacerlo hasta la otra semana, hoy tengo que tomar el tratamiento– explico.

–si tengo tiempo, hagamoslo ahora mismo– dijo el menor.

Los dos hombre se levantaron de la mesa y se dirigieron a la barra para pagar sus órdenes, a pesar de la insistencia del mayor por pagar lo poco que había consumido, el azabache corrió con todos los gastos.

Al salir del café, el teléfono del azabache sonó.

–padre– respondió a modo de saludo Sasuke

–/hijo, donde estás, Karin me pregunto por tu paradero porque no has ido a la empresa y sabes lo importante que es tu presencia alli/– hablo con calma, pero con firmeza el mayor.

–padre, te puedo pedir un favor, cubreme por las próximas horas, debo atender un asunto que no da espera– pidió el azabache.

–/confío en ti, hijo, se que siempre te has caracterizado por tomar buenas decisiones, así que ya salgo para la oficina, luego me cuentas/– comento el Uchiha mayor.

–gracias por comprender, adiós padre– se despidió el menor.

–adios hijo, suerte– dijo en mayor para finalizar la llamada

–era de tu cocfcofcof oficina– comento con dificultad el mayor.

–era mi padre, pero no se preocupe, ya todo está en orden– comento con desinteres el menor.

Los dos tomaron el auto de Sasuke y le pidieron al chofer del mayor, que llevase el auto de regreso a casa. Les esperaba un largo día.

*****S&N******

Dos semanas habían trascurrido. Hacia tan solo una, que oficialmente y ante la ley, el apoderado de Naruto era Sasuke Uchiha.

Las cosas cada vez se estaban poniendo más pesadas para el azabache, que como única vía de escape, pasaba la mayor parte de tiempo en su oficina o en su defecto, ingería grandes cantidades de alcohol.

La razón de su extraño comportamiento, se debía al remordimiento que le causaba ver día tras día la cara de tristeza que siempre portaba su niño. Ya no tena aquella hiperactividad buque le caracterizaba, ya no comía no reía como lo hacia de costumbre y por lo que le contaba su hija, sabia que ahora solo se la pasaba encerrado en la habitación.

Esa tarde, armándose de valor y unas cuantas copas de whisky, se dirigió a la habitación de Naruto.

Llamo a la puerta, y cuando recibió la confirmación para seguir, giro el pomo de la puerta e ingreso a la habitación, encontrándose al menor acostado y con la mirada perdida en el infinito blanco que cubría las paredes.

–Naruto– llamo captando la atención del menor. –hay algo importante de lo que tu y yo debemos hablar– dijo cerrando tras de si, y acercándose al lecho para sentarse al lado del menor.

–le escuchó– dijo el menor sentándose para poder mirarle fijamente.

–mira, tratare de ser lo mas claro contigo para que puedas comprender la magnitud de la situación, de acuerdo– afirmó el azabache, recibiendo un asentamiento en respuesta.

–la verdadera razón por la que tu estas aquí y por la que Jiraiya-sama siempre te dice que se encuentra de viaje es porque el esta gravemente enfermo, el padece de cáncer pulmonar– soltó el azabache con seriedad, lo mejor era no darle mas vueltas al asunto.

–¡QUE!...–

*****S&N*****

Hasta aquí...

Les gusto?

CONTINUACIÓN?


	5. Chapter 5

UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE

CAPITULO 4

–¡QUE!– fue lo único que atino a exclamar el menor. No no podía ser cierto, su abuelo no estaba enfermo, su abuelo no lo abandonaría.

–lo siento Naruto– expreso con pesar el mayor –desde hace algunos meses me enteré de que el padecía de una enfermedad, no sabía con certeza que era la enfermedad que tenía, hasta hace dos semanas, cuando me informó de su actual estado de salud y su grave enfermedad– explico el mayor.

Naruto no reaccionaba, simplemente se había quedado estático, con su azul mirada perdida en el vacío, mientras finas y cristalinas gotas de agua, cargadas del más profundo e inmenso dolor brotaban de sus ojos. No lo asimilaba... No lo aceptaba. Tal vez esto simplemente se trataba de una pesadilla y probablemente, cuando abriera sus ojos, se encontraría con el rostro y la sonrisa amable de su abuelo, al despertarlo por haberse quedado dormido sobre el escritorio, los dos se reirían e irían a tomar el desayuno como todos los días.

Pero, por más que tratara de negarlo, aquella parte molesta e incordiosa de su cerebro, aquella que a través de los años había aprendido a odiar, le decía que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era real, analizaba las evidencias y le lanzaba la verdad de una forma tan directa y laserante a la cara, que dolía como un fuerte bofetón.

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba destrozado por lado y lado, por una parte, le dolía profundamente saber que perdería a alguien que había sido como un amigo, una persona muy importante y muy querida por el, que en poco tiempo logro ganarse su respeto y un poco de su afecto, además de haberle regalado la posibilidad de concertar mejor a un ser tan puro como su Tentación rubia. Por otra parte estaba Naruto, ni con el licor que había ingerido podía hacerle frente a la imagen que se encontraba frente suyo en este momento, el pequeño sol rubio temia una expresión rota. Su mirada perdida en la nada y la inexpresividad de su rostro eran tan desoladoras, su estado era como el de un muerto viviente. Era como si estuviera y no estuviera a la vez.

Sasuke esperaba que gritara, que se desahogara, que le golpeara, que sacase todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, pero nada ocurría.

Al ver esto, sentía como pequeños y calientes fierros de acero atravesaban su corazón, sabía cuán importante era Jiraiya para Naruto, y aquella noticia estaba destrozando a su rubio por dentro.

En su desesperación, alargó sus brazos y atrajo contra su pecho el pequeño cuerpecito del menor.

Para su fortuna y tal y como lo esperaba, el menor golpeba su fornido pecho, mientras las lágrimas corrían a borbotones de sus ojos. A medida que lo golpeaba, pequeños sollozos se escapaban de sus labios y a pesar del dolor físico que aquello le estaba generando, este ni se comparaba con el pequeño alivio que recibía su alma por haberlo hecho reaccionar.

Los golpes en su pecho cada vez fueron perdiendo más intensidad, hasta llegar al punto de sólo convertirse en un fuerte agarre a la camisa del mayor y un pequeño Ángel roto que sólo buscaba consuelo. Sasuke, al notar como los golpes cedían, estrecho más el cuerpo del menor en sus brazos y con sutiles caricias en su espalda, busco brindarle un poco de consuelo al chiquillo.

–no te preocupes, no te quedarás sólo Naruto, tu abuelo no estará, y se que jamás podremos sustituirle, pero recuerda que para Sarada y para mi siempre serás una parte de nuestra familia– le dijo el mayor apoyando su mentón sobre los rubios cabellos del menor y depositando un suave beso sobre la cabellera dorada.

–a d-donde voy a ir– susurro el menor entrecortafamente a causa del llanto, después de unos largos minutos de absoluto mutismo.

–no irás a ninguna parte, yo estoy a tu cargo ahora, tu abuelo me pidió que cuidará de ti, y eso es lo que voy a hacer– le respondió el mayor con firmeza y convicción.

–perdon y gracias– susurro el menor, antes de rendirse al calor y la seguridad que le otorgaban aquellos brazos y rendirse finalmente al sueño que le había invadido.

Al notar el enorme silencio que invadía la habitación, Sasuke dirigió su mirada al cuerpo que yacia entr sus brazos, notando el aura de serenidad y paz que sólo el sueño podía otorgar, plasmada en las facciones del menor.

Con suavidad, retiro algunos rastro de aga salada, presentes en el rostro del menor. Había visto llorar pocas veces a Naruto y las odiaba con toda su alma, porque ninguna de estas había sido por un motivo de felicidad.

Lentamente y con calma abrió las cobijas del menor y depósito su cuerpo suavemente entre estas, acomodo el cuerpo lo mejor que pudo y después lo cobijo.

Se quedó observándolo por un momento y después un suspiro Broto de sus labios.

Naruto era su amor platónico, su amor inalcanzable, por más mujeres, Donceles y has varones que le persiguiesen, para él, el único existente, en todo el planeta era su rubio. Al parecer la vida no le permitiría ser feliz plenamente, su juventud se vio truncada abruptamente, mientras los jóvenes de su edad conseguían novia, tenía citas o disfrutaban de los placeres de la carne, él se encontraba en su casa, cambiando pañales y alistando biberones, para la pequeña luz que, a pesar de no haber sido planeada, había sido una bendición en su vida. Después de tener que madurar a marchas forzadas y cuando creyó que jamás encontraría el amor y tendría que conformarse con lo poco que unas piernas y un agujero donde meterla le podrían ofrecer, apareció él como un rayo de sol iluminando en la oscuridad, como brisa fresca en un caluroso día de verano, la primera vez que lo vio, quedó prendado de el, era precioso y lo más hermoso que había podido contemplar en su existencia. Se sintió tan dichoso a como cuando, por primera vez, sostuvo el pequeño cuerpo de su hija Sarada entre sus brazos.

Pero era imposible, él estaba completamente fuera de su alcance, él era prohibido, él tenía la misma edad de su hija Sarada, estar con él sería abuso, sería delito. Por más que quería convencer a su corazón, este latía acelerado cuando veía al menor o cuando estaba cerca, se ponía un poco ansioso cuando le hablaba o alagaba sus logros, se malhumorada cuando notaba las miradas lujuriosas puestas sobre el cuerpo de su adoración rubia y se enorgullecía y alegraba profundamente de sus logros.

Algo cayó por su mejilla y pasando su mano por ahí, pudo notar que era una gota salada, prueba fehaciente de su humanidad. De que a pesar de que aparentase ser bastante fuerte, era un humano como otro cualquiera y también tenía sentimientos.

Una sonrisa triste se posó en sus labios y acercándose a la cama, asegurándose de que todo estuviese en orden, apagando las luces y despidiéndose con un casto beso en la mejilla del menor, finalmente salió de la habitación. Necesitaría unas cuantas copas de licor para nrmar el dolor que iniciaba a crecer en su interior, y así poder conciliar el sueño esa noche.

****S&N****

Un mes había pasado, desde que se enteró de la enfermedad de su abuelo, la primera semana para Naruto había sido bastante difícil, le había costado mucho asimilar la noticia antes dada. En esa semana casi no comía y se la pasaba llorando, Sasuke, previendo ese, pidió a su padre que le ayudase un poco en la empresa, atendiendo clientes y demás, mientras el se mataba como condenado en su casa, Armando los planes y los proyectos de inversión de los clientes que su secretaria le enviaba por correo a su domicilio. Todo con tal de no dejar al menor sólo en la casa.

A pesar del gran esfuerzo que esto implicaba, Sasuke lo hacía con gusto, puesto que por Naruto esta dispuesto a hacer de todo y si Naruto lo necesitaba en estos momentos, pues el estaría ahí para el.

Un día, mientras terminaba los últimos proyectos en su oficina, unos golpes lo sacaron de su concentración y dando el permiso, continuo con su trabajo. La voz de su pequeño lo saco de su trabajo, y al observarlo mejor, pudo notar que algo había cambiado en el, analizándolo con más detalle a través de sus lentes, pudo notar que la mirada antes opaca y llena de dolor que había visto hace semanas en la cara de su rubio, había sido sustituida por una tranquila y llena de determinación, cuando el menor le hizo una reverencia se sorprendió gratamente. Un escueto gracias salió de sus labios y el corazón de Sasuke comenzó a latir frenéticamente. Después de eso le regaló una enorme y deslumbrante sonrisa, causando el el sonriera también.

Cuando le preguntó cuál era el motivo de su repentino cambio de humor, el chiquillo sencillamente le contestó.

–"Si mi abuelo va a morir, no quiero que el último recuerdo mío que tenga sea el de un niñito blandengue y llorón, quiero que me recuerde como siempre he sido y que los últimos días que me acompañe, sean los mejores de su vida"– le comentó con una gran y cálida sonrisa.

El sonrió en respuesta y su siempre sería mirada, se volvió una llena de calidez. Su pequeño amor rubio era sorprendente, fascinante e increible.

—S&N—

Desde ese día, Naruto permanecía casi todo el tiempo en casa de su abuelo y casi y no se le veía por la residencia de los Uchiha. A pesar de que esto entristecía a Sasuke, ya que en las tardes siempre esperaba a su hija en compañia del ojicielo, pero desde aquello, eso se había vuelto un recuerdo del pasado, estaba feliz, si a pesar de no verlo, su rubio estaba feliz en compañía de su abuelo, eso era algo que el no podría impedir ni evitar, no podía anteponer su felicidad a la felicidad del ojiazul.

Hoy era un día en particular, hoy iba a poner al tanto de toda la situación a su hija Sarada, ella más que su hija, era su amiga y debía contar con su opinión también.

El sonido de las llaves en su puerta, le advirtió que la pequeña ya había llegado, así que puso en orden toda la documentación y la guardo en su folder y lo llevó hacia su oficina.

Al llegar, su hija se encontraba, al parecer buscando alguna pista de su paradero.

–Buenas tardes, hija– saludo haciendo notar su presencia.

–buenas tardes, papá– devolvió el saludo.

–Sarada, hay algo importante de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo– comento el mayor.

–si, dime papa– fijo mientras se sentaban en un sofá cercano.

–sabes lo que está ocurriendo con el abuelo de Naruto, cierto– cuestionó el mayor.

–si papá, pero me preocupa que si algo malo sucede, me separaran de Naruto y no quiero que eso suceda– dijo con preocupación y tristeza la menor.

–de eso precisamente quería hablarte, Jiraiya-sama me pidió que asumiera la custodia de Naruto– confesó el mayor –y yo acepte– término.

–¡genial!– exclamó con emoción la menor –Naruto vivirá con nosotros y no lo van a separar de mi lado–

–¿no te molesta?– pregunto el mayor.

–no me molesta, al contrario me alegra bastante– contestó la menor –ademas, tengo claro que Naruto y yo no ocupamos los mismos lugares en tu corazón, ocupamos una parte importante, si, pero jamás tendremos que competir por tu cariño– explico con una sonrisa.

–¿a que te refieres?– pregunto confundido el mayor.

–que tu amor y cariño hacia mi, es el que un padre le da a su hija, en cambio, el amor y cariño que le profesas a Naruto, es el mismo amor que le profesas a alguien de quien estas profundamente enamorado– contestó la menor con obviedad, el mayor estaba a punto de replicar, pero la menor continuo –y antes de que intentes tapar el sol con un dedo, se te nota en demasía, de echo, es más que evidente que Naruto te trae coladito hasta los huesos, de echo no comprendo aún como es que no lo nota–

Un suspiro cansado salió de los labios del mayor. Era tan obvio que hasta su propia hija había podido notar sus sentimientos, una mueca cansada de dibujo en su rostro y ante lo evidente de la situación, simplemente contestó.

–tienes razon– dijo cn pesar y tristeza –pero, por mas amor que sienta, eso no va a modificar en nada que yo le doble la edad, soy mayor que el y jamás me verá como más que el padre de su mejor amiga y su tutor– exclamó con pesar.

–"si claro"– se dijo la menor con sarcasmo en sus pensamientos.

–papá dejate de fijar en la edad y mejor fíjate en tus sentimientos, nunca te he conocido una novia, y tus amantes no cuentan como una, además ya es hora de que yo tenga una madrastra o padrasto y quien mejor que Naruto– intento convencer el menor –se que mamá no cuenta como una, porque se que ustedes en el pasado tuvieron problemas y se que hay cosas que ustedes me oculta y, espero que algún día me puedas revelar– dijo la menor con tristeza.

–¿estas segura de que quieres oírlo?– pregunto desviando el tema y tocando uno que le venia carcomiendo las entrañas desde hace algunos años atras.

–si, quiero escucharlo– dijo con determinación la menor.

–veras, tu madre y yo nos conocimos cuando yo iba a la secundaria, estábamos por empezar el último año, cuando, en circunstancias confusas yo me acosté con tu madre, no usamos protección y fue ahí cuando ella quedó en espera de ti– contó e inhalo profundamente, buscando que inventar para solventar un poco la inquetud, al tener que narrar la parte que seguía –tu madre estaba confundida y quería tomar la decisión equivocada, pero yo la convencí para que te trajera al mundo, cuando naciste, yo me alegré mucho, también tu tío y tus abuelos, por su parte, los abuelos de tu madre me dejaron a tu cuidado y se llevaron a su hija a vivir a Francia, pues ellos no querían que se supiera de tu existencia– comento con dolor y pesar, realmente nunca le había gustado mentirle a su hija, pero era necesario, ya que si conocía la verdad le ocasionaría un profundo dolor. –tu madre siempre a estado al pendiente de ti, así que espero que no tengas ningún remordimiento, entendido– comento el mayor, mientras con delicadeza tomaba el rostro de su hija y le secaba las lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos.

–¿seguro?– pregunto con la duda brillando en sus ojos ónix

–si Sarada, completamente– mintió el mayor –recuerda esto, tu madre y especialmente yo te amamos y siempre te amaremos– dijo lo último con seguridad.

La pequeña abrazo a su padre y el mayor con esto solo pudo sentirse como el mayor mentiroso en la historia de la tierra, pero no quería destruir a su pequeña contándole la verdad acerca de su nacimiento, no podía permitírselo. Cuando su madre intento deshacerse de ella, juro por su vida ue siempre la protegería, y el era un Uchiha y jamás iba a faltar a una promesa.

*****S&N*****

FRANCIA

Una mujer de largos cabellos rosados, sen encontraba recostada en una caro sofá de cuero, dentro de su lujoso penhouse en el centro de la capital, bebía una costosa champaña, mientras su cuerpo era acariciado por uno de sus amantes.

Su cuerpo distaba mucho de sentir placer y su mente navegaba en los recuerdos que sus memorias le traían de cuando era una adolescente. Cuando con sus artimañas había conseguido tener entre sus piernas a Sasuke Uchiha y llevándose el premio mayor, le había arrebatado la virginidad. En ese entonces, ella no era virgen, muchos amantes habían pasado por sus sábanas, pero ninguno de los anteriores ni de los actuales se comparaba a ese pedazo de hombre.

Lastimosamente, las cosas no habían resultado como lo había planeado. De su aventura y su maravillosa noche, había quedado en espera de un niño.

Uhg, como odiaba a los mocosos. Pensó en deshacerse de él, pero decrubrio que podía ser una llave para quedarse con el Uchiha, ante la negativa de este, amenazó públicamente con abortarlo. Pero no había atado bien los malditos cabos de su estrategia, y un papel le obligó a tener a ese engendro el cual supuestamente era su hija. Aparte de deformar su cuerpo sin obtener los resultados esperados, tuvo que huir porque una demanda y un escándalo de ese tamaño no sería provechoso para su familia.

Junto con sus padres, había huido a Francia, y después de varias cirugías, su cuerpo había vuelto a ser como antes de su embarazo y si alguna prueba existía en su cuerpo de que había sido madre, está había quedado completamente borrada.

Valiéndose de su apariencia física, se había convertido en una de las más prominentes y bellas modelos de la industria de la moda en Francia.

Su inusual cabello, en combinación con sus orbes Esmeraldas y su casi porcrlanica piel habían causado furor y era la sensación en Francia. Las principales casas de moda se peleaban entre ellas por tenerla sobre sus pasarelas modelando alguno de sus diseños.

La vida había sido generosa con ella, pero sus múltiples excesos y sus numerosos escándalos habían desacreditado su carrera y con la aparición de una nueva modelo que había revolucionado la industria de la moda, ella había sido relegada hasta quedar en el olvido.

La fortuna de sus padres se había acabado y la quiebra total se hacía presente. Tenía un plan, iba a recuperar su fortuna y de paso iba a tener a Sasuke Uchiha.

Una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios... Su regreso estaría cerca y si alguien se interponía entre ella y su meta... Lo destruiría.

*****S&N*****

Hasta aquí...

Miren quien apareció...

Ahora vimos un poco del pasado de Sasuke y Sarada. Al parecer ninguno de ellos tampoco la tuvo fácil.

Para que entiendan mejor como va el fic, las edades y las características de algunos personajes son las siguientes.

NARUTO: el Naruto de este fic, es el papasito del Shippuden. Tiene 16 años y este año cumple 17. Naruto es menor un mes que Sarada.

SASUKE: el Sasuke de este fic, es el mismo del capítulo 700 o de Boruto. Tiene 32 años y en Julio cumple los 33. Es menor cinco años que Itachi y sólo uno que Deidara. Sakura le lleva año y medio.

SARADA: Tiene el cabello largo (hasta un poco más abajo de la mitad de la espalda) y se peina similar a Karin en el Shippuden. Su piel es blanca, igual a la de su padre y usa lentes rojos. Tiene 16 años y en septiembre cumple los 17 (no se sabe con exactitud la fecha de su nacimiento.)

SAKURA HARUNO: Es la misma de "The last". Es la madre de Sarada. Tiene 34 años y reside en Francia.

Bueno... Eso fue todo...

CONTINUACION?


	6. Chapter 6

UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE

CAPITULO 5

La vida es como un carrusel, esta siempre está en constante movimiento. Aunque la definición más clara de la vida es, como un largo camino, el cual está lleno tanto de manantiales y ríos de agua fresca, como de piedras y obstáculos difíciles de sortear. Algunos se van, otros se quedan, y eso fue algo que Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron que aprender de la peor forma.

****S&N****

Sasuke se encontraba en su oficina, ubicada en el corazón de la ciudad, atendiendo a los múltiples archivos y contratos pendientes que tenia represados sobre su escritorio. La empresa crecía a pasos acelerados y cada día, más inversionistas querían hacer parte de sus negocios.

Estaba ocupado terminando de organizar la última pila de contratos por revisar, cuando el sonido de su costoso teléfono inrrumpio en el perfecto silencio de su gran oficina.

–Sasuke Uchiha al habla, diga– saludo el azabache.

–/Sasuke-sama, se que debe encontrarse realmente ocupado y lamentó importunarle, pero ha ocurrido algo y usted me dijo que le avisara, además Jiraiya-sama desea verles/– contestó la mujer.

–verlos, Ryuzetsu, con verlos se refiere a mi y a Naruto– quiso confirmar el azabache.

–/así es Sasuke-sama, por favor dese prisa y no demore mucho en llegar, el tiempo se agota/– le dijo la mujer con angustia y preocupación, palpables en su voz –/adios/–

–/adiós y gracias por avisarme/– contestó de vuelta el azabache, para después colgar.

Se guardo su teléfono móvil rápidamente y tomando su elegante saco, sin perder más tiempo salió de la oficina.

Velozmente, pasó frente a su secretaria, que al ver sus intenciones, hizo amague por detenerlo

–alto ahí, Sasuke-kun, aún no puedes irte, todavía hay mucho por hacer y los clientes no dan tregua– le dijo la chica mientras le cortaba el paso.

–lo siento Karin, es una emergencia, de trata de Jiraiya-sama, su salud se ha empeoeado bastante y ha pedido vernos a Naruto y a mi– explico el azabache con prisa y ansiedad –deje los contratos finalizados sobre mi escritorio, sólo faltan dos, pero de ellos se encargara padre–

–de acuerdo, Sasuke-kun– acepto la mujer –ten cuidado y avisarme por si alguna novedad se presenta, recuerda que debes volver lo más pronto posible, porque aún hay asuntos por resolver– aviso la pelirroja.

–esta bien, adiós Karin– se despidió el azabache mientras avanzaba.

–adios, Sasuke-kun– se despidió la mujer, para después regresar a la oficina del azabache por los folios con los documentos.

—S&N—

El azabache se dirigió rápidamente al ascensor y presionando el botón que le llevaría al sótano, espero impacientemente a que este llegará. Velozmente se dirigió a su coche, montándose en el y encendiendo el motor con premura, no había tiempo que perder.

****S&N****

Un coche se detuvo, un poco brusco, en el estacionamiento del Instituto y un elegante hombre descendio de el, caminando a toda prisa hacia el interior del instituto. Su rostro era inexpresivo, pero en su interior, la preocupación y el miedo eran palpables.

El momento que había tenido y deseado que se retrasara indefinidamente, más rápido que un suspiro propagándose en el silencio, había llegado.

Perdido en sus cavilaciones, no había notado que ya se encontraba parado frente a la dirección del Instituto. Con decencia, llamo suavemente a la puerta y la confirmación desde el interior de esta, le dio la invitación a seguir.

Al entrar, encontró a un hombre, de aparentemente, su misma edad, piel blanca, cabello castaño oscuro en punta, con lentes oscuros, un abrigo café puesto sobre un elegante traje, que demostraba su posición dentro de la institución.

–Aburame-san, buenos dias– saludo el Uchiha.

–Uchiha Sasuke-san, buenos dias– saludo cortes –en que puedo servirle– pregunto con seriedad.

–disculpe Aburame-san, vengo a retirar a...– dijo, pero el otro hombre completo lo que iba a decir, anticipándose.

–a Uchiha Sarada-kun, verdad– trato de adivinar.

–se equivoca– corrigió el otro hombre –vine por Uzumaki Naruto–

–por su protegido, de acuerdo, puede decirme el motivo– cuestionó el castaño

–se trata de un asunto familiar, su abuelo se encuentra bastante mal y requiere de su presencia– contestó escuetamente el azabache.

–de acuerdo, mire– le extendió el volante de salida –Uzumaki-kun se encuentra en el salón de historia, en el pasillo F, salón 7– le indicó el castaño.

–entiendo, muchas gracias, que tenga un buen dia– se despidió el azabache.

–igualmente Uchiha-san, adios–

****S&N****

El azabache, una vez salió de la oficina, recorrió rápidamente varios pasillos, hasta dar con el pasillo indicado, y con su mirada, ágilmente busco el número del salón hasta dar con el indicado.

Agrandes y apresurados pasos avanzó hasta llegar al lugar indicado y llamó a la puerta.

El día de Naruto había empezado como todos los días, levantarse, asearse y alistar lo necesario para el Instituto, disfrutar de los pocos y preciados momentos matinales que tenía con su abuelo y, cuando tan sólo faltaban quince minutos, partir al Instituto.

A pesar de todo aquello, un mal presentimiento se había instalado en su pecho. Era como un peso mortífero que le decía que algo malo iba a suceder, que quizás, este día no sería como los demás.

Y cuando estaba en clase de historia, al oír su nombre escapar de los labios de aquel hombre maduro, que ocupaba el cien por ciento de sus sueños y fantasías y el cincuenta por ciento de sus pensamientos, supo que algo andaba realmente mal.

–Uzumaki, empaque sus cosas y salga, su tutor lo espera afuera– la voz sería de Anko Mitarashi lo saco de sus pensamientos.

El rubio, como ido, tomaba todos sus implementos y Sarada, al ser consciente de esto, le tomó de la chaqueta y mirandole a los ojos y transmitiéndole su apoyo le dijo.

–no te dejes intimidar– le dijo, refiriéndose a su padre –y sabes que si algo pasa o te sientes mal tienes mi numero– le dijo la chica, observando el estado anímico de su amigo.

Ya lo había notado extraño en las primeras horas de la mañana, y con la sorpresiva visita de su padre y las reacciones visibles en las ojos y en el rostro de su amigo, la habían alertado de que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

Una vez término de recoger todas sus cosas, se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida del recinto, donde el azabache le esperaba.

–Hola Naruto, debemos darnos prisa, no hay tiempo que perder– aviso el azabache, mientras recorrían a toda prisa los largos pasillos.

–buenos días Uchiha-sama, podría decirme de que se trata– pregunto el rubio con sospecha

–se trata de tu abuelo, esta muy grave y ha pedido vernos– respondió, después de varios minutos de tenso silencio, donde el mayor sospeso la manera apropiada de darle la noticia al rubio.

Esas palabras dejaron helado al rubio, el cual, al asimilar la gravedad del hecho, salió corriendo del Instituto, seguido de cerca por el azabache, el cual estaba bastante preocupado por la reacción del rubio.

Tan pronto llegó a su coche, se encontró con el rostro agitado del rubio, el cual le miraba esoectante e impaciente, rogándole silenciosamente de que se fuesen lo más rápido posible.

El azabache abrió rápidamente el carro, y se subieron los dos. Con presteza, encendió el motor, y no vasto mucho para que los dos partieran rumbo al hospital de la ciudad.

Durante todo el viaje, el rubio se mantuvo mirando seriamente al frente, mientras, con las manos en puños sobre sus muslos, se aferraba fuertemente a sus pantalones y contenía las lágrimas que se le querían escapar, producto de la angustia y la impotencia.

****S&N****

Una vez término de recoger sus cosas, se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida del recinto, donde el azabache le esperaba.

–Hola Naruto, debemos darnos prisa, no hay tiempo que perder– aviso el azabache, mientras recorrían a toda prisa los largos pasillos.

–buenos días Uchiha-sama, podría decirme de que se trata– pregunto el rubio con sospecha

–se trata de tu abuelo, esta muy grave y ha pedido vernos– respondió, después de varios minutos de tenso silencio, donde el mayor sospeso la manera apropiada de darle la noticia al rubio.

Esas palabras dejaron helado al rubio, el cual, al asimilar la gravedad del hecho, salió corriendo del Instituto, seguido de cerca por el azabache, el cual estaba bastante preocupado por la reacción del rubio.

Tan pronto llegó a su coche, se encontró con el rostro agitado del rubio, el cual le miraba esoectante e impaciente, rogándole silenciosamente de que se fuesen lo más rápido posible.

El azabache abrió rápidamente el carro, y se subieron los dos. Con presteza, encendió el motor, y no vasto mucho para que los dos partieran rumbo al hospital de la ciudad.

Durante todo el viaje, el rubio se mantuvo mirando seriamente al frente, mientras, con las manos en puños sobre sus muslos, se aferraba fuertemente a sus pantalones y contenía las lágrimas que se le querían escapar, producto de la angustia y la impotencia.

****S&N****

Al llegar al hospital, Ryuzetsu, los estaba esperando en la sala del hospital. Naruto, rapidente la siguió a ella, mientras Sasuke tramitaba los registros de ingreso al hospital.

—S&N—

Guiado por la pelirroja, el rubio llegó hasta la habitación 215, donde encontró una escena, por demás tetrica, irreal y desconcertadora.

Su abuelo, aquel hombre jovial, pervertido, noble, luchador y de buen corazón, se encontraba postrado en una cama y conectado a una gran cantidad de tubos y máquinas de sonido extraño.

Aquellas lágrimas que trato de retener, escaparon de sus ojos y con pasos cortos y temblorosos, avanzó hasta ponerse al lado de la camilla.

La mujer que lo acompañaba, dio media vuelta y desapareció por los interminables pasillos. Y su azabache tutor, llegó un par de minutos después, mientras el, simplemente contemplaba la camilla con impotencia y desesperación.

–E-ero Senin– susurro con dolor.

El hombre mayor, lentamente abrió sus parpados y le dejó obsevar a los presentes sus ojos opacos y cansados. Con dificultad, llevo su mano al aparato que le permitía respirar y lo quito, para poder hablar con un poco más de claridad.

–t-te -tardas-te mocoso– le habló con la voz enronquecida.

El rubio, con el dorso de la mano limpio sus lágrimas y le respondió.

–solo un poco, viejo pervertido– le contestó, tratando de ocultar su tristeza y tomando entre su manos, una de las manos del mayor.

–Naruto, estoy en mis últimas, hay muchas cosas que debes saber– le susurro con un poco más de claridad, para después, volver a tomar el inhalador y llenar de un poco de oxígeno sus pulmones.

–miente, Ero senin, a usted aún le quedan muchos años de vida– dijo el rubio mientras se forzaba a no llorar.

–lamento no poder cumplir lo que te prometi, al final, también voy a tener que irme, y espero algún día puedas perdonarme– susurro volviendo a inhalar aire de la máquina –durante muchos años, estuve buscando respuestas y encontré muchas cosas acerca de tus orígenes, el día que quieras sabe algo, puedes preguntárselo a Sasuke y el sabrá ayudarte. Si necesitas refu-gio, la cas-a es tu-ya y siem-pre estará dispo-nible pa-ra ti– continuo susurrando entrecortado

–Sa-suke, cuidado como a tu vida, el es mi pequeño tesoro– le dijo casi sin aliento.

–Se lo juro, Jiraiya-sama– aseveró. "Usted mejor que nadie sabe lo que ese chico significa para mí" dijo en sus pensamientos

–Naruto, regalame una sonrisa, quiero que sea lo último que vea, tienes que prometerme, que siempre, siempre serás feliz, sin importar los obstáculos, o los impedimentos y que cumplirás tus sueños– le susurró su última voluntad.

–se lo prometo... Yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, ttebayo– le respondió, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa y las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

–t-e qu-iero– le susurró costosamente, antes de que sus ojos se cerrarán y las máquinas empezarán a pitar de forma descontrolada.

–¡Sasuke llame a una enfermera!– le gritó el rubio desesperado, mientras agitaba la mano del adulto y lo movía para que reaccionara –¡Ero senin! ¡no me deje!... ¡No se vaya!... ¡Por favor!– le gritaba el rubio alterado, mientras las lágrimas caían a borbotones de su rostro.

El azabache inmediatamente se le avisó, salió al pasillo a buscar a un médico que le atendiera. Un galeno rápidamente entró a la habitación y le practicó RCP*.

Un pitido inrrumpio en el ajetreo de la habitación, confirmando que el mayor había partido de este mundo.

–hora de la defunción– pidió el médico.

–10:54 am, doctor– le dijo la enfermera, mientras lo anotaba en el registro.

El rubio, simplemente se separó, sus manos y piernas temblaban, y de sus ojos salían lágrimas. Sasuke, al notar esto, rápidamente fue a abrazarlo, pero apenas posó su mano en el hombro del menor, este lo rechazó de un manotazo.

Lentamente siguió caminando hacia la salida, con lo poco que le daban sus piernas.

Lo último de lo que pudo recordar, fue la blanca pared del pasillo, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

—S&N—

El azabache se extraño del comportamiento del rubio. Cualquier persona hubiera gritado o llorado, pero el suplente se alejó del cuerpo de su pariente. Corrió a consolarlo, pero se sintió preocupado y dolido cuando el rubio rechazo su toque. Le iba a preguntar el porqué de su actitud. Pero y apenas le alcanzó el tiempo para atrapar el cuerpo del muchacho que caía inconsciente.

–doctor, el chico se ha desmayado, dugame que hago– le gritó exaltado el azabache, pues ahora no sólo estaba preocupado, sino que tenía miedo de la reacción que podría tener cuando despertara.

–enfermera, guíe al señor a una habitación vacía y revisarlo, yo me hago cargo del difunto– ordenó mientras revisaba el cuerpo sin vida del mayor.

****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

*RCP: reanimación cardio-pulmonar.

Perdón por la espera. Quiero aclarar que en lo posible este fic no va a ser Shota.

Espero que les haya gustado y que deje un incentivo a la autora *review*. Ya saben que cuálquier visita es cariño.

CONTINUACION?


	7. Chapter 7

UN AMOR IMPOSIBLE

CAPITULO 6

Cuando el rubio despertó, se encontraba en una habitación blanca, se encontraba un poco desconcertado, hasta que recordó el motivo por el que estaba allí, y sintió como un cúmulo de lágrimas empezaba a formarse en sus ojos.

Se había preparado, juraba que se había preparado para ese momento, pero después de todo, nada nos prepara para presenciar la muerte de un ser querido.

Al reparar en la habitación, notó que no se encontraba sólo, en la habitación también había otro ocupante, se trataba de Sasuke, que se encontraba dormido, aparentemente, y que al parecer, no se había apartado de su lado desde el momento en el que se desmayó.

Con cuidado, trato de sentarse, pero un mareo lo asalto de inmediato, haciendo que se sujetará la cabeza con fuerza para intentar mermarlo.

No fue consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hasta que un firme y ejercitado brazo lo rodeo por la espalda, y fue que noto que Sasuke ya había despertado.

–disculpe por despertarle– susurro el rubio con la voz rota, mientras tenia la mirada perdida en el vacío.

–no te preocupes, no hay problema– comento el adulto restándole importancia. –como te sientes– se atrevió a preguntar.

–ya estoy mejor, gracias– contestó, pero el adulto ya sabía cómo realmente se encontraba el chico, y aquello le destrozaba, porque lo único que alegraría al chico, sería tener vivo a su abuelo.

–bien, entonces llamaré a la enfermera para que tramite tu salida, de acuerdo– le preguntó al rubio, mientras le acariciaba los cabellos y le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa, intentando confortarlo.

Recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del menor, salió en búsqueda de la chica, para que evaluará el actual estado del menor y así pudiese tramitar la salida.

****S&N****

Hace algunos minutos, habían dado el alta a Naruto, y ahora se encontraban sumidos en un pesado silencio dentro del auto de Sasuke.

Sasuke miraba con dolor y pena, la cara del rubio, la cual se encontraba sumida en un estado de tristeza y dolor tan profundo, que era palpable en su rostro, por más que quisiera ocultarlo.

Pero, lo peor del caso, era que no sabía cómo debía actuar, temía que cualquier acción que efectuará, pudiera lastimar a su niño, y era un riesgo que el no estaba dispuesto a asumir.

En su mente, maldijo a Sakura, si no hubiera sido por ella, el hubiera tenido una adolescencia normal, y sabría cómo tratar en este momento este tipo de situaciones.

Con frustración, siguió conduciendo hasta su casa, seguramente allí encontraría una solución.

****S&N****

Al llegar a su hogar, Sarada lo recibió con efusividad, preguntándoles angustiosamente donde se encontraba y el porqué Sasuke se había llevado de esa forma tan abrupta a Naruto.

Naruto, simplemente la ignoro y siguió a su cuarto. Por otra parte, Sasuke llamo a Sarada y los dos se fueron a conversar al despacho.

—S&N—

–¿que pasó, papá?– pregunto, una vez los dos estaban adentro.

–Sarada, esta mañana me llamaron del hospital, me notificaron que el estado de Jiraiya-sama había empeorado, pero, desgraciadamente el no lo resistió y falleció– explico brevemente, mientras fruncía el ceño en el proceso.

–eso significa que...– ingirió, siendo cortada por el azabache, quien afirmó su suposición.

–Si, significa que a partir de este momento soy legalmente el responsable de Naruto, y también que a partir de hoy, el vivirá con nosotros–

–lo se, papá. Oye, por que tienes esa cara, es por Naruto, verdad– pregunto su hija, cambiando un poco de tema, mientras pensaba aceleradamente, en alguna forma de animar un poco a Naruto.

–de que hablas, lo que pasa es de que tengo demasiadas cosas en mente, fuera de todo ello, me afectó la muerte de Jiraiya-sama– replicó con seriedad.

–te apuesto lo que quieras a que te duele más el como se encuentra Naruto, que la muerte de Jiraiya-sama, después de todo, es doloroso ver así de triste a la persona que amamos– comento con despreocupación.

–¡Sarada! Deja de decir tonterías, pero tienes razón en algo, también me preocupa el estado de Naruto. Lo que más me molesta es de que no se como tratarlo–

–no te preocupes papá, yo se que pronto hallarás una solución, por lo pronto, deberías llama a Karin, debe estar histérica, porque apuesto que no le has dado noticias de tu paradero, cierto– infirió la menor.

–es verdad, he estado tan disperso que se me ha olvidado por completo. Gracias Sarada– agradeció el mayor.

Con rapidez tomo el teléfono y marcó a la oficina, donde le contestó una muy enojada Secretaría.

—S&N—

Después de quince minutos de interminables reclamos, por fin pudo cortar la llamada.

Su hija se había ido hace bastante tiempo, seguramente a pedir algún domicilio o a visitar a Naruto.

El, al dejar un poco en orden su escritorio, salió del despacho, y como lo supuso, su hija había pedido comida y ahora se estaba preparando para servirla.

Con pasó firme, se dirigió a la habitación del menor. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró al rubio, sentado en su cama y hecho un ovillo.

Con cuidado, se sentó a su lado, y sin proferir palabra alguna, envolvió al rubio entre sus brazos y lo arruyo suavemente. Prefirió quedarse callado, ya que, desde aquel día, había perdido cualquier tipo de cualidad para relacionarse interpersonalmente con alguien que no fuera de su familia. Los ligues que conseguía, eran mujeres que buscaban pasar una noche en su cama y el simplemente aceptaba a las que se ajustarán a su gusto, aunque llevaba ya muchos años de no hacer algo como eso.

El rubio, al sentirse abrigado por sus brazos, se aferró a su camisa y derramó las lágrimas que llevaba guardando desde hace mucho tiempo. Se aferró a aquel hombre que tanto amaba como a un salvavidas, el era lo único en este momento que le daba fuerzas par salir de aquella depresión, de aquel hoyo oscuro en el que, irremediablemente, estaba cayendo.

****S&N****

Dos semanas habían pasado. Sasuke tuvo que trasladar su oficina a su casa, para cuidar mejor de Naruto. La situación estaba peor que cuando se había enterado de la grave enfermedad de su difunto abuelo. Si antes comía poco, ahora no comía nada, se había sumido en la depresión, ya no asistía a la escuela, con dificultad se levantava de la cama, rara vez salía de su habitación y se la pasaba llorando, encerrado en la oscuridad de su habitación.

Sasuke y Sarada estaban desesperado, ya no sabían que hacer para animar al rubio, Sasuke ya no dormía, la zozobra de que su niño intentará hacer algún tipo de estupidez, como intentar suicidarse, por ejemplo, no lo dejaba dormir correctamente, por eso permanecía en las noches, velando los sueños del rubio y atento a cualquier anormalidad que se pudiera presentar.

Sarada también había resultado afectada, le dolía ver a los dos hombre de su vida, a su padre y a su mejor amigo, en tal estado, los dos se estaban destrozando, Naruto encerrándose en su duelo y Sasuke corriendo como un loco tras sus pasos. De seguir así la situación, no sabía a dónde iban a parar.

****S&N****

Esa era otra noche y como todas las anteriores, Sasuke se dirigía a la habitación de Naruto para seguir velando sus sueños. Era la misma rutina de siempre, se adentraba en la habitación, delineaba su figura con sus manos y brindándole suaves caricias en sus rubios cabellos, se quedaba ahí, observándolo por un gran espacio de la noche.

Pero, esa noche cuando llegó, encontró la cama vacia, asustado, rápidamente se puso a su lado, y la palpo, aún estaba caliente, lo mejor era no desesperarse, seguramente estaba en el baño y el se estaba haciendo conjeturas apresuradas, lo mejor era ir al balcón, despejarse un poco y fumarse un cigarrillo.

Ese hábito lo había iniciado cuando tenía dieciséis, pero lo dejo cuando nació su hija, y desde ese día nomlo había vuelto a probar, pero ahora, sentía que la situación lo superaba y la ansiedad y la preocupación lo estaban matando, por eso, decidió retomarlo.

Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a este, pero se sorprendió severamente al dislumbrar al rubio, el cual se encontraba con un largo camino puesto, mientras contemplaba la ciudad.

Olvidando lo que iba a hacer anteriormente, a paso rápido, fue al sofá y tomó una cobija que se encontraba sobre el mueble y se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde se encontraba el rubio. Con sigilo, abrió la puerta y suavemente ae acercó hasta donde se encontraba el, para después pasarle la cobija por los hombros y abrigandolo, sacándole un respingo al rubio que no había notado su presencia.

–que haces aquí a estas horas– pregunto con curiosidad y con un pequeño atisbo de alegría, mientras contemplaba el paisaje.

–cree que el este bien– pregunto, sin girarse a mirarlo.

–supongo, pero en este momento debe estar triste– le contestó, intuyendo a que era lo que se refería.

–porque– pregunto el rubio con genuinl interés, mientras se giraba a mirarlo.

–porque tu te encuentras en ese estado, y eso era lo menos que el queria– le contestó, mirando a los ojos y observando los dos brillantes camino que defendían de sus ojos.

–entiendo– dijo esquivando su mirada y regresandola a donde estaba anteriormente. –perdoneme, se que le he estado causando inconvenientes y esa no era mi intencion– le confesó con pena, mientras bajaba la cabeza y se sonrojaba, cosa que no se podía notar, debido a la oscuridad que les rodeaba.

–descuida, lo importante es de que ahora estés mejor– le respondo el adulto mientras llevaba una mano a la cabeza del rubio y lo acariciaba.

–¡bien!– exclamó el rubito con efusividad y una pequeña sonrisa, que le alegro el corazón al pelinegro, quien semanas atrás, tenía el alma en vilo. –mañana le pediré los cuadernos a Sarada-chan y me pondré al dia, es hora de caminar hacia adelante– dijo con aquel tono de voz que se creía casi perdido.

–eso me alegra, sinceramente todos extrañamos al Naruto de antes– confesó el adulto, mientras sentía como su alma regresaba al cuerpo.

–gracias por todo, Sasuke-san– le agradeció con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba a la salida –hasta mañana, que pase una buena noche– deseo mientras caminaba por los pasillos, y desaparecía de la vista del pelinegro.

Una sonrisa de enorme felicidad se posó en su rostro, y el descanso llegó a su alma. Su pequeño por fin había regresado.

Después de tantos dias, el pqeuño rubio buscaba reponerse y salir de la oscuridad. Metió una mano a su bolsillo, y saco la caja de cigarrillos. La observó por algún tiempo y después la hizo añicos en sus manos, no regresaría al pasado, estaba en el presente y no cometería los mismos errores de nuevo.

Se dio la vuelta y una vez cerro la puerta que daba hacia el balcón, se fue hasta la cocina y botó la destrozada caja. Si Naruto iba a dejar atrás lo doloroso de su pasado e iba a salir adelante, el también lo haría.

Con lentitud se fue a su recamara, y sin quitarse ninguna prenda, quedó profundamente dormido. Esa era la mejor noche que había tenido en semanas.

****S&N****

Hasta aquí...

Después de tanto tiempo, por fin la actualización.

Espero les haya gustado...

Continuación?


End file.
